An autonomous vehicle is a motorized vehicle that can operate without a human driver. Conventionally, since the autonomous vehicle lacks a driver, physical human-machine interfaces (HMIs) may be provided inside the autonomous vehicle to allow the passenger to request support during a ride. Exemplary HMIs include a mechanical push-button, a touch-sensitive display, or the like. While such HMIs are well-suited for a large portion of the population, these HMIs may be sub-optimal for those with vision impairments, as a person with a visual impairment may have difficulty trying to locate an HMI to ask for assistance while the autonomous vehicle is moving, much less type out a request for service. Additionally, a visually-impaired passenger may have difficulty providing an informed support request because they may not be able to determine what is occurring in the autonomous vehicle and/or the environment exterior of the autonomous vehicle.